Psycho-Pass oneshots
by BiscuitQueen
Summary: Just a bunch of oneshots from the anime Psycho-Pass
1. Kamui x reader - Mornings

This is a christmas gift for my friend Naomi! Merry christmas! ^^

* * *

You were awoken by the sun's early sunbeams fluttering through the half-open blinds in front of the window ajar. The cold wind from the window hit your naked back, making you shiver, seeking for another source of heat, but then you realized that it was right besides you. Kirito Kamui, your boyfriend, was dead asleep under the same blanket as you. He laid on his stomach, showing his too exposed back. A few locks of his puffy hair covered some of his face, which in your opinion only made him look cuter.

Eager for the heat you moved closer to him, putting his one arm around yourself so your back was against his stomach. Much to your surprise you felt yourself being drawn closer to him, feeling his ticklish breath against your neck. He encircled you with his other arm as well.

"Morning," he murmured tiredly, hugging you tightly. You immediately returned the hug by gently squeezing his arms around you. "Slept well?"

You nodded slowly, closing your eyes as the nearly sleepless night hit you like a slap in the face. The two of you had been up late yesterday, studying, drinking tea - and some _other_ things.

Your gaze fell on the digital watch on your nightstand. Friday the 14th of April, 11:12 AM. No classes, just work. You chose to ignore the sight by laying down the watch so none of you could see the time, but Kamui, who knew that you hated mornings, had already noticed it.

"(Y/N), we have to go in fifteen minutes," he whispered into your ear. "Your work shift starts in half an-" You cut him off by drawing yourself even closer to him.

"Shhhh," you shushed him, making him chuckle lightly and kiss your (H/C) hair. "If we don't acknowledge it, maybe it will go away."

"That's true," he agreed, drawing his one hand up and down your upper arm. "But you were late last time as well. And the day before that…"

You ignored his words and hugged his arms tighter, causing him to stop his stroking your arms. After a moment or two he let go of you, and rose from the bed, making you utter an overdramatic, yet tired "_Noooo_…" trying to reach out for him again. As you gazed up at him again, you could see him smirking at you childishly. He only wore his boxers, which made you blush a little.

"Will you get up now?" he asked, opening the blinds so all of the sunlight streamed in.

As a response you just shook your head, hugging the covers tightly, trying to vend out some of its heat, but Kamui had already figured out your "_tactic_" so he pulled away the thin blankets, grinning a victorious grin. You quickly hugged your body as the cold air hit your body. Your half naked body. Suddenly you realized that you had abandoned anything that could cover your torso, which made you naked except for your blue panties. Your face heated up.

Confusion appeared in his facial expression after seeing your flustered face. Only a few hours before this, you had both been in a naked embrace under those messy covers. Why was this different?

In a few seconds he just stared at your body, which for some reason gave you some self-esteem.

"Like what you see?" you teased him, making him blush as well.

He turned his head, looking away. "S-Shut up…" he muttered, dropping the blanket on the floor. You couldn't help but laugh over his stutter. Though he _surly_ was the most confident in the relationship, you knew exactly which buttons to press to make him insecure. Eroticism was one of them.

Turning around completely, he walked towards the door to the kitchen still in his boxers. Before he exited the room, he turned his head to you. His gentle smile had returned to his face.

"I'll make some coffee," he said. "Just get dressed, then I'll drive you." He picked up his clothes, which he had managed to keep in one place, and exited shortly after that.

You nodded, even though he left the room, grateful for having him in your life. Because he still put up with you every day. Because he helps you in the hardest times of your life. Just because he was him, and he was with you.

You sat up in the bed, putting your feet to the ground, which was annoyingly cold. _Damn that broken underfloor heating…_

You began collecting all of the abandoned pieces of clothing on the floor, not caring too much about the fact, that you wore it yesterday as well. It was clean, right? Then you could wear it again. You put on the clothes one by one, and as you put on your jeans you heard the coffee machine start. You finished dressing up and walked over to the mirror at the end of the room.

"What is this…?" you murmured as you saw the nightmare of bed hair you had received. Your (H/L), (H/C) hair was a complete messy grease bomb. Small strays of hair stood out to all sides. You sighed out loudly and decided to (Put your hair in a bun/put on a hat/etc.) **((A/N choose which one matches your hair length the best. Or which one you prefer.)) **

As you had done your hair so it looked _somewhat_ acceptable, you put on your coat and walked into the kitchen.

Your boyfriend, who now wore clothes, stood by the window, admiring the view over the big city. In his one hand he held a cup of coffee, which he took a sip from once in a while.

Kamui lived in a small apartment with a good view. Big windows covered the walls, and let in the sunlight. The kitchen was quickly illuminated.

"You look nice," he stated, gesturing to the kitchen counter where your coffee stood in a thermal cup to go. Why did he always do so much for you? He took his cup to his mouth, and bottomed the rest. "Now shall we?" He smiled at you, and you returned the smile.

Before you could reach for the doorknob, you felt something soft encircle your neck. Your (F/C) scarf. It was Kamui who had put it on you. Afterwards he used the scarf to pull you towards him, into an embrace. At first you just kind of stood there, not knowing where to put your arms, but after a while you felt familiar in his arms and returned the hug.

You felt his lips on your hair, sending a shiver down your spine. It always did. It never changed no matter how long had been together.

"Have I ever told you that I love you, (Y/N)?" he whispered against your hair.

"Hmmm…" you murmured, smiling against his chest. "About every day I would say." You felt him smile, which made you smile as well. "I love you too."


	2. Kamui x reader - lemon

Pairing: Kirito Kamui x reader, Psycho-Pass

Authors note: This is for my best friend's birthday! Happy birthday, Naomi! ^^ Also, sorry I don't know how to write!

Rating: M (bc it's smutty and full of smut)

Words: 1533

* * *

You felt his cold hands slide down your waist, sending a shiver down your spine. He had been out, and he was stressed. He never really told you what he was doing when he was out, but you trusted him.

Today he had bursted through the door, pushing you up against a wall, forcing your lips on his. You had been in the middle of working, but could always use some 'distraction'.

"K-Kirito…" you whispered, mentally cursing at yourself for stuttering. Kirito Kamui had carried you into your bedroom, gently putting you down on the mattres. Your shirt had quickly been removed, and you were now only in your leggings and your bra. Feeling exposed, you quickly covered yourself.

Kamui pouted. "Don't you trust me, (Y/N)?" he asked with a slight frown you couldn't help but smile at. He was hovering over you and his one hand caressed your cheek.

"Of course I do, but…" you started, shyly looking away.

"But what?!" he asked frustrated. Damn it must've been a bad day. He never really raised his voice, which could be seen on his own reaction. "I-I'm sorry, (Y/N)..." he apologized, avoiding your gaze. "I forgot to think about your needs as well."

Shaking your head, you smilingly placed a hand on his cheek. "No, it's nothing like that," you assured him, meeting his gaze again. "I just felt… reallyembarrassednaked…" You muttered out the last part.

It only took him a few seconds to catch what you had said, which caused him raise his one eyebrow. His hand running up and down your waist, nearly grazing your butt, made you blush uncontrollably.

"What is there to be embarrassed about?" he asked, resting on his arm besides you. You turned to him, sending him an up-giving look. "I mean… look at you! You're so beautiful and perfect. I still don't get why you would want to be together with me!"

You were about to protest to the sudden compliments, but was stopped by his lips hitting yours. Parting your lips to make an entrance, he slid his tongue into your mouth, battling with your tongue for dominance. He, due to your inexperience, won and rewarded himself by sliding his fingers up under your bra. You nearly gasped into the kiss as his hand lightly grasped your naked breast.

Pulling away from the kiss, he swung his legs over you, hovering over you again. Soon his own shirt also fell to the ground, revealing his toned stomach. You caught yourself staring a little too long, looking away in embarrassment.

You felt a hand on your cheek that turned your head. "Hey, it's just me," he whispered, planting a light kiss on your mouth before trailing his other hand down towards your leggings. "(Y/N), can I?"

You nodded, a little tense. This was only the second time you two had done this, and you impatiently waited for the embarrassment to disappear.

Suddenly a wave of pleasure was sent through your body, catching you off guard and making you moan out loud. He had begun messaging you clitoris, using his other hand to fondle your breast under your bra. You quickly removed the bra, making him smirk.

You moaned out again and again as the pleasure slowly increased. His index finger and middle finger drew circles around your clit, and you could feel your wetness increase as well.

Suddenly he stopped the actions, which caused you to whine displeased. You sat up on your elbows only to see that he removed your leggings and afterwards your panties. You were now completely naked.

Looking up at you with a smirk, he inserted two fingers into you.

"O-oh my go- Kirito!" you exclaimed, throwing your head back in pleasure. It felt so good, and you could feel your walls clench around his fingers. His fingers was soon covered by your juices, much to his satisfaction.

"Ah, ah~" you panted, closing your (E/C) eyes, only to open them again his shock as he entered a third finger into you. He kept thrusting them in and out as your cries grew louder and louder. "A-ah! Don't stop! Oh, god, it feels so good!"

He chuckled at your reaction and savored your voice as if it was music to his ears.

You were close. Nearly on the edge. Your body squirmed under his fingers though you tried your best to lay still - didn't work out that great…

"You are close, aren't you, (Y/N)?" he whispered calmly into your ear, beginning to leave small butterfly kisses down your neck, continuing down your shoulder. Your one eye clenched in pleasure, you could just spot him getting a good idea.

Smirking he lowered his head, kissing your one breast just above your nipple. It sent a shiver down your spine, but you were too busy at the moment to give it a thought. Suddenly the nice feeling from your lower part increased as Kamui placed his soft lips on your erect nipple. His tongue swirled around your hard bud, leaving you a ticklish yet pleasurable feeling. As he pulled away, a thin string of saliva connect his mouth to your breast.

"K-Kirito… I'm gonna- AH~" you were interrupted by your own moan, trying to regain control of yourself - not succeeding though.

Kamui planted a light kiss on your forehead. "Just let it all out…" he whispered in a low and deep voice.

And you did. Screaming out, your vision became white. As you threw your head back, you let out a final cry, letting your body go limp. Lying there panting, you heard fabric being removed and tossed to the ground. Lifting yourself up on your elbows, you was met by the sight of Kamui being just as naked as you.

You had not expected his erect length to be that big.

"I hope you don't mind," he whispered, hovering over you again. As you shook your head, he smiled gently, removing a piece of your (H/C) hair from your face. "Thank you. Don't worry, it won't be much worse than what I just did."

And then he plunged into you. The pain was intense, but you had expected it to be. He waited till you had adjusted to his size, brushing one of your tears of pain away. He whispered small sweet words into your ears, helping you overcome the uncomfortableness.

"Y-you can move now," you whispered, smiling as the pain eased up. He obliged and began to do small thrust with his hips, which you replied to by rolling your hips against his. You felt a knot form in the pit of your stomach, and was eager for him to move faster.

It was like he read your mind, because after a few seconds he began to pick up a pace, plunging in and out. His thrusts were hard and eager, and as you sometimes gazed up at him, you caught him nearly losing control of himself. Your walls clenched around his length, and he began to fail to contain his moans.

You had already given up on keeping your moans down. Him inside you felt better than anything you had ever experienced. Your moans and cries grew louder and nearly turned into screams.

Suddenly when he was about to lose control, he groaned and grabbed your one breast, causing you to gasp.

"D-damn, you are so tight.. ah~" he muttered, trying his best to keep his facade up. His fingers fondled your nipple again, increasing the already pleasurable feeling your body was put in.

"Hnng, it feel so good~" you cried out, clenching the messy bed sheets under you. You arched your back as he hit your sweet spot over and over again. Keeping this up, you wouldn't last much longer.

"K-Kirito, I can't- ngh - keep it up m-much longer…" you mewled, tears of pleasure cornering up in your eyes.

"S-same…" he panted, increasing the pace of his thrusts.

Throwing your head back in pleasure, you cried out, nearly on the edge. Your hips eagerly rolled up against his, wanting more of this pleasure.

Suddenly you you felt your walls tighten one last time.

"I-I'm gonna cum!" you warned, throwing your head back, arching your back against the mattress.

"Me too!" he groaned out, grabbing your ass roughly. trying not to lose control.

He thrusted into you a final time, letting out a long groan of pleasure, clenching his eye together as the wave of pleasure overwhelmed him. You responding by crying out one last time. Your juices combined, and he collapsed besides you, his one arm resting across your chest.

For a few minutes you just lay there, panting together, none of you having the energy to speak.

Suddenly you felt a blanket being thrown over you. You looked up to see Kamui pulling you into an embrace.

"Wh-what are you do-" you started, but was interrupted.

"Shh, just rest," he muttered tiredly, holding you close to his chest. Closing your eyes, you leaned up against his chest. A small smile played on your exhausted face.

You would never really get used to this, and the heat in your cheeks confirmed that.


End file.
